officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Card-Jitsu
Card-Jitsu is a card game played in the Dojo, member igloos (through Card-Jitsu Mats), and formerly, the Ninja Hideout. To get there, players need to go to the Dojo Courtyard, which is accessible via the map or the Mine Shack, and enter through the doors. On a player's first visit, they have to talk with Sensei, the owner of the Dojo. He will tell the player about the game and give the Starter Deck. According to the Belts Legend, belts are earned faster if players use the "Earn Your Belts" mode instead of playing on a mat. The belts rank from white belt to black belt (excluding the rank of ninja). Music Playing Online Once players receive the cards from the Starter Deck, they have to go to a mat, or talk to Sensei and select "Earn Your Belts" (as mentioned before, this mode was recommended as you get new belts quicker). If they use a mat, they will have to wait for another player to come and play with them, which might take a while. If no one comes to your mat, you can switch to a busier server, or a match can also be found in under 10 seconds by speaking to Sensei on the "Earn Your Belts" mode. The objective of the game is to beat opponents by collecting sets of winning Card-Jitsu cards. Only certain cards will beat others, via the form of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Once players have an opponent, they will be taken to the arena, and will bow to each other. Both players have 20 seconds to choose a card. If they fail to choose a card, one will automatically be selected when the timer reaches zero. Once both players have chosen a card, they are revealed. The winner keeps the card to help make a set. Remember that: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire However, in the event of similar types of cards being played, the card with the highest number will win. If the numbers also matched, a draw will happen. Actions *'Snow' – The player's penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. *'Water' – The player's penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. *'Fire' – The player's penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. *'Power Cards' – Every Power Card had its own animation. Rewards After playing a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt. When they reach black, they have to fight Sensei to earn their mask and become a ninja. White Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The White Ninja Belt Yellow Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The Yellow Ninja Belt Orange Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The Orange Ninja Belt Green Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The Green Ninja Belt Blue Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The Blue Ninja Belt Red Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The Red Ninja Belt Purple Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The Purple Ninja Belt Brown Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The Brown Ninja Belt Black Ninja Belt icon-0.png|The Black Ninja Belt Ninja Mask icon-0.png|The Ninja Mask Tips *Use logic to try to beat your opponents. For example, if a player has one Fire-type and one Snow-type card, they will probably use a water-type card so you should use a snow type card. But if the penguin who was fighting with you was a high belt penguin, they know if they chose water and you choose snow you would win. So they chose Fire-type card to defeat your snow. This way it is better to choose a water-type card. *When fighting Sensei, you could use Fire and Water back and forth to win easier. It will not always work, but it would eventually. And if you do not have a water/fire card, you could use the same element you did last time, but you should not use snow. *Most players of Card-Jitsu develope "special techniques" to help them win almost every game. These tactics can vary from their starter card, to the last card, or which cards to play at a difficult situation. *Predicting your opponent's next move will help you greatly when playing Card-Jitsu. If they also predict your move, this is known as a "double-bluff", and can sometimes backfire onto you. *Typically you have a 1 ½ chance in winning a round. These chances increase under certain circumstances. *If you are a person with a high belt (brown, black etc.), and the person you are playing is or almost is the same belt as you, and you have two snow but no fire or water, it would be safe to pick a high snow because the other person would think you would try to trick them, so they think it would be safe to pick water. *Most players try to win by getting a snow, fire, and water. You could try to win by getting a three-of-a-kind. *A common method is to use 2 cards of a certain element. For example, if they have 2 fire cards, they expect you to use water. You would have to use fire. If you are the one tricking, double-fool them by using water. *Pick high-numbered cards so if you have the same element as the opponent, you can win. But you can pick a low-numbered card when someone picks one of the three Starter Pack power cards. *One technique is the backwards technique. This technique works when you are fighting high-belts and low. It works by picking your highest card at the time. For example, a snow card. Then you pick the card that would lose to that (water). If they are the same color, move onto the next one (fire). If it is the same color you have to keep the cycle (snow, water, fire). This sometimes works better for the belts in the middle (green, blue, red) than high belts. How to win instructions Cj sensei tips1.png Cj sensei tips2.png Cj sensei tips3.png Cj sensei tips4.png Stamps :See main article: Card-Jitsu Stamps Gallery Card-jitsu instructions.png|The instructions as seen in the Dojo Cardjitsu start menu.png|The start screen when you talk to Sensei, Earn your belts Challenge sensei cj.png|The start screen when you talk to Sensei, Challenge Sensei Cj sensei instructions.png|The start screen when you talk to Sensei, Instructions cj gameplay.png|The gameplay Challenging sensei cj.png|The gameplay, when you challenge Sensei Sensei's instructions Cj sensei instructions1.png Cj sensei instructions2.png Cj sensei instructions3.png Cj sensei instructions4.png Cj sensei instructions5.png Cj sensei end instructions.png